<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why settle for less? by MarielleThorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287335">Why settle for less?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarielleThorn/pseuds/MarielleThorn'>MarielleThorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(only a little though), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Falling In Love, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sharing a Bed, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hunk (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), sneaky secret touches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarielleThorn/pseuds/MarielleThorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunk and Keith have been best friends for years. They're so close everyone assumes they're lovers. They're not. Never have been, never will. Their life is steady and safe and nothing can rattle it. Until Shiro re-enters Keith's life and stirs up old feelings. And maybe awakes some new ones, in more than one person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hunk/Keith (Voltron), Hunk/Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Keith &amp; Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s never been a lot of people in Keith's life that he’s gotten along with easily, even less people he’s liked, and there’s only one person he’s trusted. That person is Hunk. </p><p>Hunk is the nices guy Keith's ever met. He's the kind of person that takes everyone under his wing, and not because he pities them or feels obligated to, but because he genuinely wants to. </p><p>It had taken long a while for Keith to see that. For him to believe that Hunk genuinely wanted to hang out with him and didn't just see a feral kitten he could tame and control. That when Hunk said he enjoyed his company, he meant it. But once Keith started to believe it, it was surprisingly easy to let his guard down. He has no idea how Hunk did it, but he just made Keith feel safe, wanted. </p><p>They became best friends in what felt like no time at all after that and has been ever since. Keith doesn’t like physical contact. He's wary of it, had too many bad experiences with it, so there isn't a lot of people he lets touch him. A handshake is fine, sure, if he has to, but a hug? Not so much. Hunk though... Hunk gives the best hugs and Keith has never had a problem being hugged by, or hugging Hunk. Hunk can touch him whenever and it's never been a problem. Keith always snuggles up to him when they're watching a movie and more often than not falls asleep on his lap with Hunk's fingers running through his hair. It's nice. </p><p>They are always close, always touching, and always sticking to one another. They've lived together for years now and being with Hunk feels like the most natural thing in the world.</p><p>And it wouldn't be odd except...</p><p>”Wait.. you're telling me you're <em>not </em>a couple? I mean- you're not like, <em> together</em>?” Romelle asks at their weekly monsters and mana campaign. She's new to the group and only been hanging out with them for a few weeks, but they all like her and she fits right in. Noone's bothered to tell her that Hunk and Keith aren’t actually a couple though. </p><p>”No, we're not,” Keith answers from where he's snuggled up to Hunk's side, blanket wrapped around him, tired and ready to take a nap while the other play Monsters and Mana.</p><p>”But-” Romelle starts, stutters and stops. ”But you're...” she starts anew, gesturing to them. And honestly? Keith can’t blame her for assuming they're more than friends. Everyone's done it at one point or another by now.</p><p>”You know-” Hunk interrupts ”If we were girls, and we cuddled like this, you'd never assume we were girlfriends,” he says and it halts her for a moment ”It's the 21 centrally and men can't cuddle without everyone thinking boyfriends?”</p><p>”But you'd be so good together,” Allura says in like she can't help herself, an apologetic smile on her face. </p><p>”How's that any of your business?” Keith asks, chewing the inside of his lip to keep his frustration in check. It's not like he doesn’t like Hunk. He likes him a lot, but they've never had that kind of attraction to each other and he's getting sick and tired that their friends can't just leave it alone.</p><p>”It's just...” Allura continues, the hesitation visible on her face.</p><p>”You share a bed!” Lance, always the one to speak when he should shut up, declares to the room.</p><p>”We just <em> sleep </em>!” Keith argues back, coming out of his blanket cocoon to glare.</p><p>”You know we needed that spare room for my treadmills and Hunk's tinkering stuff. It's a big bedroom” Keith justifies.</p><p>”Yeah, but you still have one bed, Keith. One bed!” Lance continues as if they don’t know.</p><p>”Just fuck off,” Keith settles in a little closer to Hunk, starting to feel uneasy. They never planned to sleep in the same bed. But Keith gets nightmares... bad ones and he wakes up thinking he's all alone and it freaks him out. Sleeping next to someone helps. Sleeping next to Hunk, who he trusts, helps a lot. Keith's just not comfortable charing his PTSD, childhood trauma, or whatever it is that's making his dreams all bad. </p><p>And Hunk knows that, which is why he isn't using it as a reason to shut Lance up. He does put his arm over Keith's knee and squeezes it in support though. And it helps.</p><p>”How about you-”</p><p>”Lance! Back off,” Hunk warns, voice strict and commanding in a way that reminds everyone in the room that just because he smiles a lot and isn't afraid to show his softer side that doesn’t mean he's someone they can walk over. </p><p>”Oh come on! We all know it's just a matter of time before you two fuck. It's not like pretending will-”</p><p>”That's enough!” Hunks starts anew, voice hard with no room for arguing. ”What Keith and I do or don’t is non of your business. Just because you haven't gotten anything in a while doesn’t mean you can harass your friends, Mclain.”</p><p>”Haven’t-?” Lance starts but stops ”Easy for a virgin to say, I bet you've never-”</p><p>”I get nightmares okay?!” Keith interrupts and it seems to stop Lance for a moment ”Bad ones. I don’t sleep well alone.” He admits because he hates how people assume things about them. How they assume things about Hunk. They're all good friends and Keith knows they mean the best but sometimes they can be real jerks. ”That's why we share a bed so would you shut the fuck up now?”</p><p>Lance, to his credit, dose.</p><p>The atmosphere becomes awkward and at least Allura looks like she's genuinely sorry. Romelle looks like she'd rather fall through the floor, maybe a little guilty too. But it's not her fault. Keith doesn’t blame her. She didn't know and she was just surprised and curious. It's okay to ask, it's the constant nagging Keith's can’t stand.</p><p>”Keith, Hunk, I'm sorry.” Allura apologizes sincerely then elbows Lance in the side. He makes a choked off noise and glares at her before also caving and apologizing.</p><p>They manage to get back to their game setup and a little later Coran walks through the door with Matt and Pidge in tow.</p><p>”Please excuse our tardiness.” Coran starts</p><p>”Trafic was a birch” Pidge finishes for him right before she plumps her self down onto Allura's couch.</p><p>”Well, I wouldn’t quite use that particular word but... yes” Coran agrees. </p><p>Keith isn't paying them much attention, but when Matt steps into the view he looks up from his curled up position. He's always liked Matt. There's not a lot of layers to him and what you see is what you get. He doesn't bullshit and Keith likes that about him. They're much the same that way even if Matt is about 300% more of a dork than Keith will ever be.</p><p>Matt turns around and makes a 'come here' gesture with a stupid grin on his face that catches Keith's attention. Keith's eyes follow where's he's looking and a moment, later a tall, handsome and-</p><p>”Right, everyone, this is Shiro. He's in my aerodynamics” Matt starts explaining but Keith's not listening.</p><p>Shiro. </p><p>That's...</p><p>Keith's eyes lock with the new arrival and they say each other's names at the same time. Shiro sounds just as shocked as Keith does. And it makes everyone else stop and take notice.</p><p>”You know each other?” Matt askes.</p><p>”Yeah...” Keith answers, still trying to get his head to catch up. </p><p>Keith doesn’t get along with people easily, he doesn’t like people, and there’s only... <em>two</em>, people he's ever let close enough to matter. Hunk... and Shiro.</p><p>”Long time to see,” Shiro says and smiles at him like he <em>matters</em>.</p><p>”You could say that,” Keith says quietly. It's been years.</p><p>”Okay, so who's this guy?” Lance askes.</p><p>”We went to school together and were in the same clubs” Shiro explains. ”Have to be honest, never thought I'd see you again,” Shiro says and smiles like it's no big deal. Like Keith didn’t just up and leave his life without so much as a goodbye.</p><p>Keith feels guilt eating away at his insides. It wasn't his fault really, but he could have at least said goodbye...</p><p>Keith reaches out for Hunk's hand without thinking about it, needing it for moral support, and scooches a little closer again. ”Yah... small world” is all he says to Shiro though.</p><p>Hunk, being the angel that he is, picks up on Keith's unease and wraps an arm around him to pull him close. It feels like he wants to keep Keith safe. Hunk's the only one Keith would let keep him safe. It gives him strength feeling Hunk’s warm body next to him and the strength of his arms.</p><p>Shiro gives them a one-over but says nothing.</p><p>”So you've come to play?” Hunk asks, always the polite one.</p><p>”That's the idea.” Shiro answers and sits down along with everyone else.</p><p>They’ve finished setting up the table and everyone gets their dice ready. Everyone except Keith, who prefers to just watch.</p><p>”You're not gonna play?” Shiro asks him when he notices.</p><p>”Oh Keith never plays.” Matt answers for him.</p><p>”And don’t even try to convince him, we're all tried and fail too many times,” Pidge adds.</p><p>”Oh?” Shiro says and raises an eyebrow, amused. ”I don’t remember you ever truing down a challenge,” he teases.</p><p>”This isn't a challenge, it's just a game,” Keith says.</p><p>”Oh I see, scared to lose huh?” Shiro teases him again and it sparks something in Keith he hasn't felt in a long time. </p><p>Lance has tried that same tactic with him more than ones but it's never worked. Keith doesn't feel threatened by him, and moreover, won't give him the satisfaction of getting to him. But when Shiro says it...</p><p>”I'm not scared of anything”</p><p>”Then prove it.”</p><p>They stare each other down, Keith actually coming out of his blanket cocoon to lean forward.</p><p>”Fine.” Keith says, not taking his eyes of Shiro for a second. ”I'm in. And you're going down.”</p><p>”You do realize this is a team building game and not a PVP game, right boys?” Corran says, breaking the tension a little before he hands Keith a bag of dice, and then Hunk helps him set up a basic starter character. Apparently, he's had one ready for Keith for a while in hopes that he would eventually play with them.</p><p>After the game, Keith's had more fun than he's had in ages. Not that he doesn’t enjoy just watching the game as well, but it was a lot more fun playing it than he'd thought. And it's all thanks to Shiro.</p><p>While Allura is seeing the Holts and Coran to the door, Hunk and Lance take out the dishes and leftover snacks to Allura's kitchen, leaving Keith alone with Shiro.</p><p>”So how come you never played this before?” Shiro askes.</p><p>”I dunno” Keith shrugs. ”Seemed like too much work. Besides, it's been pissing Lance off this entire time that I won’t play, so it's not like I'm gonna let that opportunity go to waste,” he jokes, giving Shiro a grin.</p><p>”Sorry to put an end to your fun then,” Shiro apologies but smiles fondly.</p><p>Keith shrugs again. It wasn't Lance that made him play and Keith never said he'd make a habit out of playing so he still has plenty of material to use to piss Lance off with. And it's not like he'd actually blame Shiro for this.</p><p>”I'm sure I can find other ways to torment him.” Keith adds, lips curling up at the sides.</p><p>”Torment who?” Hunk asks as he comes back to the living room.</p><p>”Never mind. Are we ready to go?” Keith asks but gives Shiro one more glance as if to say '<em> to be continued </em>''. </p><p>”Just about. Matt said you needed a ride?” Hunk turns to Shiro to ask.</p><p>”Oh, you don’t need to do that. It's fine.”</p><p>”Nonsense. We're going the same way anyway. It's no problem”</p><p>”Actually,” Shiro starts but hesitates ”I'm not going that direction tonight,” he says, scratching the back of his head nervously.</p><p>”What's wrong?” Keith asks, recognizing the gesture. Apparently, Shiro hasn’t changed too much.</p><p>”Nothing. It's fine. I'm fine.”</p><p>”In my experience, someone that says <em>fine</em> more than ones in the same sentence usually isn’t fine,” Hunk says, putting a reassuring hand on Shiro's shoulder ”It's okay.”</p><p>”I- well... I um... I broke up with my boyfriend today. And he kinda... kicked me out?” Shiro says sheepishly.</p><p>”He what?!” Keith asks, stunned, and offended on Shiro's behalf.</p><p>”It's fine.” Shiro tries to assure them. ”We probably should have broken up months ago. It's not like I'm heartbroken. It's just... I can't get to my stuff right now so, if you don't mind, maybe you can give me a lift to the nearest hotel?”</p><p>”I don’t think so,” Hunk says rather finally ”You can stay at our place. The couch works well enough and college students shouldn't waste their money on hotels.”</p><p>”You really don’t need to do that,” Shiro starts.</p><p>”Don’t even try.” Keith jumps in, an amused smile on his lips ”When Hunk gets that tone it's better to just go along with it. He's not gonna cave.”</p><p>”No I won't” Hunk agrees, sounding and looking very pleased with himself.</p><p>”See? And he's kinda week for strays” Keith says and looks up at Hunk, fondly remembering when he'd basically forced Keith to move in with him so he wouldn't live alone after he dropped out of college. He said it was so he'd know Keith would eat properly, but these days, Keith knows better.</p><p>”There's nothing wrong with lending a hand. And there's nothing wrong with getting a little help.” Hunk justifies.</p><p>”Alright then, I can see when I'm overruled,” Shiro says with a laugh.</p><p>While Shiro's saying his goodbyes to Lance and Allura, Hunk takes the opportunity to pull Keith out the door ahead of them ”I'm sorry.” He says ”I got carried away. If you'd rather not have a stranger at the house I'll find another way, I'm sure Matt would take him” He apologizes, knowing far too well how Keith feels about strangers. The thing is though... Shiro's not really a stranger.</p><p>”It's fine. And he's not staying at Matt's. That place is tiny and a mess and Shiro would probably get sent to an alternate dimension from all the junk he has over there” he says .”Besides... he's not actually a stranger” He adds, feeling a little shy all of a sudden. ”It could be fun. You know, to catch up. And things.” </p><p>”Ohhhh,” Hunk starts, then lowers his voice, ”you like him.”</p><p>”What? No, I don’t.” He does.</p><p>”Yah you do. And of course you do, he's totally your type and I get it. He's gorgeous. And he's the guy that gave you that hoodie you keep wearing even though it's washed out and worn. The one with <em> Shiro</em>gane on the back?” Hunk points out, giving Keith a little eyebrow wiggle. ”Were you two a thing back then? I thought you said you'd never had a boyfriend”</p><p>”I haven't!” Keith hisses, trying to keep his voice down ”and that's none of your business” Fuck, how does Hunk do that? Keith is a closed book to everyone else, but Hunk reads him like he was a billboard screaming at the top of his lungs. ”But yeah, ok, he's the one that gave me the hoodie, but don’t you dare say a word about it to him, got it?” He threatens but the blush on his cheeks, going all the way up his ears does little to make it sound like an actual threat.</p><p>”Hey, it's okay, you know I'd never do that” Hunk says softly, pulling Keith into a hug that melts the anger right out of him.</p><p>”I know” Keith answers, voice muffled against Hunk's chest. He wraps his arms around Hunk and sighs into the hug. </p><p>”But if you like him-”</p><p>”Oh my god shut up,” Keith hides his face further into Hunk's hug. As he hears Hunk's laughter Keith can't help but smile and chuckle too.</p><p>”Did I miss something?” Shiro asks as he walks over to them.</p><p>”Nothing,” Keith says maybe a little too quickly.</p><p>”Just a bad joke” Hunk says, trying his best to save the situation while giving Keith a knowing warm smile.</p><p>-</p><p>The ride back to their apartment goes smoothly and Keith finds out that Shiro's been living in the city for well over a year. He's a little surprised they haven't run unto each other at one point or another. But considering Shiro's a university student, spending most of his time on campus, while Keith's works on the other side of town... well, maybe it's not that surprising.</p><p>”And here we are. Make yourself at home” Hunk says invitingly, dropping his jacket by the door and stepping out of his shoes. </p><p>Keith makes a beeline for the fridge and grabs a soda, then pausing halfway to closing the fridge again ”You want something?” He asks Shiro when he remembers he's here too.</p><p>”I'm good. Thank you” Shiro says with a smile ”You've done more than enough”</p><p>”It's only what decent people would do,” Hunk says and pats Shiro on the back again. ”Need some help with getting your things later? Lance got a truck I'm sure we can use if you have a lot of big things to move.” </p><p>”Oh. No that's okay. I don't really- well... I kinda moved in with him so the stuff's mostly his. I just need to get my clothes and you know, stuff,” Shiro says, trailing off a bit ”But thanks. Honestly, I'm more worried about finding a place to move to on such short notice. All campus apartments are taken by now and I can't really afford much in the city. Don’t suppose you know someone needing a roommate?” He asks, rubbing the back of his head again.</p><p>”You can just stay here,” Keith says to his own surprise ”I mean- well-” He continues when he realizes how fast he suggested that. ”You don’t need to rush to get a new place, we have more than enough space if you wanna crash here for a while. Right Hunk?” Keith says, looking at Hunk for reassurance.</p><p>”Yeah, of course. And if we clean out the second bedroom, which honestly, is overdue, you even got your own room.” Hunk concurs. ”As long as you don’t mind our schedules. We're night owls.” </p><p>”That's... that's really nice of you guys. But I mean, I don’t wanna impose or get in your way” Shiro says, looking like he'd want nothing more than to accept the offer so he can relax but obviously worried he'll be in the way.</p><p>”We're not the kind of people that says something we don’t mean,” Keith insists. ”I mean, yah sure, if you're here next year and we haven't ended up best friends by then, yah, maybe you should move out but I don’t remember us ever having that problem,” Keith says, falling into old habits surprisingly easy.</p><p>”Right,” Shiro says, smiling deeply ”Thank you”</p><p>”Ok, good,” Keith says, taking a long draft from his soda before handing it over to Hunk ”I'm gonna head to bed now then.”</p><p>”I'm gonna get Shiro settled and I'll be right here.” </p><p>”No rush. I'm beat,” Keith answers, giving Hunk a smile and a squeeze to his arm before slipping away into the bathroom that's connecting both the living room and their bedroom.</p><p>”We'll get to work on the other room tomorrow so I hope the couch's okay for now,” Hunk says as he moves over to a closet, taking out some clean sheets.</p><p>”Yeah, yes, that's great. Thank you,” Shiro says again, helping Hunk get the couch ready.</p><p>”So.. how long have you guys...?” Shiro asks after a little while.</p><p>”Oh? Since forever. I kinda made him move in as soon as he got out of college,” <em> got out </em>was actually <em>dropped out </em>but Hunk wasn't going to be the one to share that with Shiro ”He would never admit it but he doesn’t like being alone. I kinda blamed it on me. That I didn't wanna be alone. Which isn't wrong but... I just want to take care of him,” Hunk admits.</p><p>”Well, I'm glad he found you then,” Shiro says with a distant smile. ”He never really got close to anyone back then. I was worried what happened when he moved away. It took forever to get close to him. And even then he seemed.. guarded. But he seems so relaxed with you. I'm happy.”</p><p>”Oh it took work,” Hunk says with a grin ”He's like a little kitten. Matt likes to tease him about it but it's true. It's like... he wants to get pets but is wary of anyone touching him” he laughs softly. ”He keeps telling me that I've done a lot for him but honestly he's probably done more for me. I was... well I was a big dork back when. Still am, but in the past, I wasn't that confident and sure of myself. But Keith's really helped build my confidence. Make me feel good about myself. He'll tell you he had nothing to do with it but... yah” Hunk smiles fondly.</p><p>”He's quite amazing.”</p><p>”He sure is. Never met anyone else quite like him,” Hunk says with a sigh, handing over the last pillow to Shiro. ”Well, it's late. If you need anything, there's food in the fridge. Feel free to help yourself to anything. And you can borrow any supplies in the bathroom, we got spare toothbrushes on the top shelf. I'll probably be up, reading for a bit, so just knock if there's anything. Keith's dead weight when he's asleep so I doubt you'll wake him,” Hunk says with a laugh.</p><p>”Alright then. Thank you. Really.” </p><p>”No worries, happy to help,” Hunk smiles, gives Shiro a nod, and heads over to the bathroom. By the time he's ready for bed, Keith's already asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooo I should not be posting this when non of my other fics are done, but this has been sitting in my wip folder for too long. I had to share it. It's kinda my baby. and I have the whole story planned out. I just need to get it down on paper. Any and all encouragement would be lovely &lt;3</p><p>Also, the only thing I haven't decided on yet is what Keith does for a living? it's a night or evening job... but I can't make up my mind on what exactly. So feel free to suggest something ^^</p><p>Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all the positive feedback on the first chapter! ❤️❤️❤️ It's the reason I was able to get this chapter together as fast as I have. It's a little on the shorter side but the next one will be longer with a lot more plot ;)</p>
<p>Also wanted to say thanks to all the great suggestion for Keith's job over on Twitter. (https://twitter.com/Nariicie) Most people suggested something like a bartender or bodyguard so went with a bar job. Specifics will come later.</p>
<p>-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nothing of note happens in the next few days. They get the spare room sorted for Shiro. Lance reluctantly lends them his truck so Shiro can get his stuff from his ex. Hunk makes sure to show Shiro how their routines work and where Shiro would fit in.</p>
<p>They've always split the shores evenly and now with Shiro in the mix, they split them in three. Hunk is honesty happy to leave the laundry to Shiro considering Keith's accidentally turned one too many of his shirts pink after washing them with some of his red things. And Keith's happy to hand the dishes over since he never much liked them.</p>
<p>Keith's a decent cook, but with a literal chef in the house, that means he rarely makes dinner. What he does do is grocery shop. Hunk usually makes the lists and puts them on the fridge for him. He shows Shiro where to add the stuff he wants and insists that he shouldn't pay for it if it's things they can all eat.</p>
<p>Keith isn't rich by any means, neither is Hunk, but between the two of them, they make a decent living. Unlike Shiro who – to Hunk horror – have been living off of instant noodles and boxed mac and cheese for most of his student days because he simply can't afford much else.</p>
<p>Shiro, of course, insists on paying his share, but when Hunk suggests Shiro pay less than a third's rent – since he is in fact a student - Shiro finally agrees to let them pay for the food if he gets to pay a fair rent. After some further discussion and negotiation, they manage to work out a functioning system that is to everyone's liking.</p>
<p>”How does he do that?” Shiro asks Keith when Hunk leaves for work in the evening. He's slumped down on the couch and looks exhausted.</p>
<p>”Convince you to let him take care of you? No idea. I've just learned to go with it,” Keith answers and slumps down next to him with a couple of beers, holding one out to Shiro.</p>
<p>”Thanks” Shiro takes the bottle with a nod ”And I can see why. Tring to convince Hunk is worse than debate class.”</p>
<p>Keith smiles at that. Shiro wouldn't know this but he stood his ground a hell of a lot better than most people do.</p>
<p>”You get used to it,” Keith shrugs and takes a swing from his beer. Maybe a little too used to it. Keith can't even remember when he stopped fighting Hunk on stuff like that. When it became so natural to fall into his way of doing things. Maybe it's because Hunk never demands things of him or asks for anything in return while at the same time doesn't make it seem like he does things because Keith can't.</p>
<p>”Don't you have work tonight?” Shiro asks and nods to Keith's beer.</p>
<p>”Nope. Got the night off,” Keith says happily. ”Which means we can watch that documentary if you want” He offers.</p>
<p>”No that's alright, we can do something more fun. I only mentioned it because I've heard a lot about it.”</p>
<p>”What makes you think I don't think that's fun?”</p>
<p>”Well, you've never been into documentaries before.”</p>
<p>”That was, what? 10 years ago? I've grown up,” Keith jokes even if it's very much the truth. Honestly, he never thought he'd be drinking beer together with Shiro or even meet him again. It's kinda surreal.</p>
<p>”Mmm you sure have,” Shiro agrees and there's this look in his eyes that Keith can't quite read. It's a mix between pleased and surprised. Or maybe that's just Keith reading into it, thinking, hoping, that maybe Shiro can see the man he's grown up to be.</p>
<p>He isn't the same trouble maker Shiro somehow decided to take under his wing for god knows what reason all those years ago. Maybe it had something to do with them being neighbors but... Keith kinda hopes it was something more. He had such a puppy crush on Shiro back then too. And he followed him around like one as well. It's actually quite embarrassing to think about now. But Shiro had never seemed to mind. Actually, he seemed happy about it if Keith remembers correctly. Or maybe that's hopeful thinking as well.</p>
<p>”Although that doesn't mean you've automatically started liking documentaries.” Shiro jokes. ”It's not everyone's cup of tea, I know.”</p>
<p>”No, that's- Well, that's probably true but I just meant that I can sit still and actually watch one these days. Don't get quite so jittery anymore.”</p>
<p>”Ah right, you never did much like stationery things. And if I remember correctly I think you were in love with my bike” Shiro winks.</p>
<p>Keith had completely forgotten about that fact and it might be a little bit true. Shiro's bike had been gorgeous, and riding it had taken his breath away in the best of ways. He hadn't been old enough to drive it himself of course but Shiro always gave him a ride back on it from school if they finished at the same time. Keith knew a lot of the kids in his class were jealous of him, and he was pretty sure that's why a lot of them bullied him too. Not that he was able to realize that at the time though.</p>
<p>”It would explain why you tried to steal it after all,” Shiro goes on and Keith turns bright red. Fuck. He'd forgotten about that too.</p>
<p>It's how they met. Keith had just been placed in a new foster home and was angry at the world and everyone in it, and when he saw the bike just standing there looking like freedom on two wheels, he was on it and driving away before he'd even made his mind up to do so.</p>
<p>He didn't even make it off the block though before Shiro jumped in front of him and stopped him. They both ended up with bruises and scrapes but Shiro never told anyone where they got them even though he could have reported Keith for it. It's what made Keith realize that maybe Shiro was different.</p>
<p>”Did I ever apologize for that?” Keith asks sheepishly, hiding behind his bottle.</p>
<p>”Not that I can remember” Shiro answers with a smile that says Keith really doesn't have to.</p>
<p>”I'm sorry.” He says anyway, and oh boy if that apology doesn't go for so much more than just trying to steal his bike ”And thank you. You know, for not telling on me.”</p>
<p>”Hey, no worries. I was the idiot that left the keys in. And honestly, I'm impressed you even knew how to work it. What were you, 12? 13?”</p>
<p>”Something like that”</p>
<p>”How did you know how to drive a bike at 13?”</p>
<p>”Donno” Keith shrugs, then hesitates, ”my dad had a bike,” he says softly. It used to be hard to talk about his dad. Still is a lot of the time, but he's talked about him with Shiro before and he knows from experience that Shiro is a safe place to share.</p>
<p>”And he let you ride it?” Shiro asks. His smile is amused but his eyes show Keith so much more. Like he understands.</p>
<p>”God no. But I saw him work on it and I guess it stuck.”</p>
<p>”Evidently.”</p>
<p>”I'm saving up for one,” Keith announces without meaning to. He hasn't even told Hunk that yet. ”One like the one my dad had.”</p>
<p>”That's great Keith.” Shiro smiles at him again. In that soft way he does that melts Keith's heart faster than butter left out on a hot day. ”Maybe you can give me a ride this time then.”</p>
<p>”Sure,” Keith says like it's no big deal, while his heart is hammering away in his chest. Having Shiro ride with him. Shiro's arms around his waist and feeling his breath on his neck.. oh boy... that might be a dangerous thought. </p>
<p>”I'm really proud of you,” Shiro says out of the blue and it startles Keith to the point where he can do nothing but stare at Shiro in return. ”I'm sorry if that's weird or anything, I just... Well, you always had such potential and I was worried what happened to you when you left, so I guess- I'm just really happy to see you've got a good life now you know?” Shiro goes on to explain, looking perhaps a little embarrassed.</p>
<p>”I...” Keith starts but has no idea how to finish that. Shiro being proud of him was never something he expected to hear. Especially not after leaving like he did. Shiro was the closest thing he had to a family after his father died and Keith had just left. Didn't say goodbye, didn't explain himself. <em>Nothing</em>. He was so sure he had disappointed Shiro. How could he not have? Shiro had told him to get his act together, that he wouldn't give up on him, be there with him every step of the way, and that Keith shouldn't give up on <em>himself</em> because he had so much to give, could do so much better, and Keith had promised him he would. He'd <em>promised</em> Shiro he would stop getting into fights and stop skipping school. And he'd tried, he really had, but at the end of the day, it hadn't been enough. Trouble seemed to find him anyway and Keith didn't walk away from it.</p>
<p>”Hey, it's fine. Don't worry about it. I didn't mean to freak you out. Just forget about it,” Shiro says when the silence lasts.</p>
<p>”No. I just...” <em>I didn't know you cared</em>, he almost says but that probably sounds cold and it's not what he really wants to say ”I never expected you to be proud of me. I'm nothing special. And I'm not saying that to fish for compliments. I haven't done anything great in my life. I dropped out of college and I work at a bar, it's hardly extraordinary.”</p>
<p>”Your job doesn't define what you're worth Keith. Or whether or not you've come far in life.” Shiro says softly.</p>
<p>”Says that guy working on his Bachelor's degree.”</p>
<p>”Exactly, I don't even have a job,” Shiro jokes fondly, ”and I'm not doing this to get a fancy job, or title, or whatever. It's just what I wanna do. As long as you're happy, that's good enough.”</p>
<p>”You should be a life coach. Not a, what is again, space scientist?” Keith jokes because it's far easier to deal with than the emotions that stir from hearing Shiro say that, and <em>mean</em> it.</p>
<p>”Astronomer.” Shiro corrects ”But maybe I'll have that as a backup plan if I flunk out. Whish might honestly happen. I've never been this overwhelmed with school in my life.”</p>
<p>”Don't talk like that. You're the most capable person I've ever met. If you can't do it, no one can.” Keith says maybe a little too earnestly. </p>
<p>”Maybe you should consider the life coach job yourself,” Shiro teases and nudges Keith's leg with his foot.</p>
<p>”Shut up” Keith teases back, perhaps a bit embarrassed. </p>
<p>”So... still wanna watch that documentary?”</p>
<p>”How about we watch something more fun” Keith suggests and kicks Shiro's leg right back before getting up and putting on a movie.</p>
<p>When Hunk finally comes home from work, he finds Keith resting against Shiro's chest. Both of them snuggled up and sound asleep. He puts a blanket over them and lets them sleep, smiling to himself as he heads off to bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh! A side note since I dunno if this is gonna come up naturally in the story but Shiro and Keith's age difference is a little smaller in this to make sure they went to the same school when they were younger. So when Keith was 13 Shiro was 16. So only 3 years apart. (Also, Keith is one year older than Hunk, Lance, and Matt. Pidge is another 2 years younger than them and Allura is one year older than Shiro. Coran's in his 40s but that's less important haha)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith never minded the late nights alone before Shiro moved in when Hunk was working late because he knew Hunk would always be back by bedtime, so he knew he would sleep well regardless and it was nice having some time to himself. Over the past few weeks though, it's been surprisingly nice having someone to spend his time with. Or maybe that's just because it's Shiro.</p>
<p>”So I'm gonna head to bed.” Keith says with a yawn when the movie credits start to roll down the tv screen. ”And you shouldn't be up to late either. Don't you got a seminar tomorrow?” He asks as he stands up.</p>
<p>”I do” Shiro agrees, stretching and sitting up more on the couch ”But hey, since when do you care about any kind of school work? It used to be <em>me</em> telling <em>you</em> to get enough sleep and do your homework,” Shiro teases</p>
<p>”What? You think I'm too bossy?” Keith teases back, maybe grinning a little ”You're the struggling student this time around. Someone's gotta tell you what to do.”</p>
<p>”Oh hey now, I'm still older than you.”</p>
<p>”Oh and that makes you the superior one?” Keith jokes. Normally, that kind of comment would make Keith pissed as hell. He's always hated authority and the idea that just because someone's older than you or in a higher position than you that suddenly gives them power over you. However, that's not how he feels about Shiro. With Shiro, it's all in good fun.</p>
<p>”Mmm maybe it does?” Shiro grins in that beautiful, fun, confident way that always manages to send butterflies storming in Keith's belly.</p>
<p>”You're so full of shit,” Keith grins right back but ducks his head and turns away. The banter is too familiar and too pleasant. If they keep this up he's gonna start blushing and then all kinds of old feelings are gonna start bubbling up.</p>
<p>”Hey,” Shiro says gently, ”You know I don't mean that right? You know I'd never think myself better than you,” He says with real concern.</p>
<p>”I know,” Keith answers quickly because he does know that. He doesn't turn around though because he isn't sure he can look at Shiro right now. Maybe sharing a bottle of wine and letting alcohol lower his walls wasn't the best of ideas.</p>
<p>”Hey, Keith,” Shiro says again and suddenly his hand is on Keith's shoulder, squeezing gently. Keith didn't even hear him get up from the couch.</p>
<p>”It's fine Shiro, really. I know you never would. You're a good guy,” Keith forces himself to turn around and look at Shiro when he says it. ”You always have been,”</p>
<p>Shiro just smiles at him, warm and inviting and genuine.</p>
<p>Keith feels his heart skip a beat.</p>
<p>”Good. I'm glad.” Shiro smiles even deeper and for a moment Keith swears Shiro is looking down at his mouth. It's just for a heartbeat, but it happens twice and Keith is almost too afraid of recognizing it in case he's mistaken, but it looks like Shiro's <em>looking</em> at him, in <em>that way</em>. Which is ridiculous, because Shiro never would. They may be older now and on more equal footing but Keith knows the kind of guys Shiro dates. He has a type, and Keith isn't it.</p>
<p>The moment lingers on though and Keith can feel himself looking down as well, his gaze flickering between Shiro's mouth and his eyes. And just when he thinks Shiro might actually lean into it, he pulls back.</p>
<p>”So um,” Shiro clears his throat ”Now that we got that sorted, you should head to bed. If you're tired, I mean. Don't wanna keep you.”</p>
<p>”Right...” Keith agrees. He feels awkward, and honestly, confused. He's never been that good at reading people but he's sure Shiro looks just as awkward and confused as he does, and that's something Shiro never does. He's always in control and confident and sure of himself. Keith isn't sure if this is a side of Shiro he likes or not. Obviously it's nice to get to know him better and learn more about him, and he would never dislike any side of Shiro. But at the same time, it scares him a little seeing Shiro off his game, because nothing throws him off his game and it makes Keith worried. Did he do that? Did he make Shiro uncomfortable? Maybe he said something wrong? Maybe Shiro saw the way Keith looked at his lips. Maybe he completely misinterpreted the way Shiro was looking at him and now he's just made everything super awkward.</p>
<p>Maybe he should just go to bed and stop thinking about it. At least that's the easiest option right now, so he goes with it ”Good night then, Shiro”</p>
<p>”Goodnight Keith”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It happens a few more times after that. That sort of weird air between them. Hunk's been busy lately and Keith's been working less which leaves Shiro alone at home with Keith more often. And because they've made a habit out of crashing on the couch together and watching some old movie or whatever, they can't just stop. Not when they can't give a clear reason for it.</p>
<p>”How's your paper coming along?” Keith asks halfway through a movie.</p>
<p>”Oh, just fine. Need to look up some more books but I'm on track”</p>
<p>”Good”</p>
<p>”Worried about my studies?”</p>
<p>”No.”</p>
<p>”Hey, Keith, are you okay?” Shiro then asks and it makes Keith regret ever opening his mouth.</p>
<p>”I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?”</p>
<p>”Usually when people say fine twice in the same sentence they're not fine,” Shiro says with a gentle grin.</p>
<p>”Don't use Hunk's words against me. That's mean” Keith pouts.</p>
<p>”Seriously though, what's up? You've seemed on edge for a while. Is your job going alright? Everything okay with you and Hunk?”</p>
<p>”Huh? Yes, yah, that's fine. I just got some time off and I mean, yah Hunk's been busy so I haven't really, you know, slept as well, but I'm fine. Maybe just a bit tired,” Is he babbling? He might be babbling. Fuck.</p>
<p>”You don't sleep well when he's not around?” Shiro asks, but it almost more a statement, a realization.</p>
<p>”Well, I mean... I guess I've just gotten used to sleeping next to someone you know? And now with extra late hours and him having to help his family out, he either comes back super late or not at all and I just- It's fine” Keith finishes. He's not sure he wants to open up about all this right now.</p>
<p>”That's understandable. Honestly, I get you. I've slept next to Adam for years, it's super weird to sleep alone now. I kept turning around because I'm cold but there's no one there. I mean, I dont miss <em>him</em>. I'm totally over him, but just the... being close to someone, that part it's, it's hard to get used to.”</p>
<p>Keith gets it. Obviously it's not the same with him and Hunk, since they're not a couple like Shiro and Adam were, but if Keith suddenly had to sleep all on his own constantly from now on he probably wouldn't get much sleep at all.</p>
<p>”Mm, yeah I get it. It's just weird how much I've gotten used to it.”</p>
<p>”You should try getting a couple of extra blankets. I know it's not the same but it helps, a little”</p>
<p>”yah maybe” Keith agrees. He's tried that though and it's just not the same. Hunk even got him a weighted blanked – before they started to sleep together – but it just didn't do the trick. It helped, yah but not nearly enough. It wasn't that he couldn't fall asleep alone, but just... <em>staying</em> asleep was the hard part. He needed a person, someone's body heat, to hear their breath and feel the beat of their heart, to know he wasn't alone. It was silly maybe but... he needed people. Which was ironic since he didn't like people. If he could just sleep next to anyone, it wouldn't be that much of an issue, then maybe he could just get some one-night stand or whatever but.. no. It needed to be someone he trusted, someone like Hunk, or...</p>
<p>No. Nope. Not going there. Just because he trusts Shiro doesn't mean he should invite him into bed. That would send all kinds of wrong messages. And it wasn't the same as with Hunk. Keith didn't have those kinds of feeling for Hunk, but for Shiro... he'd had a huge crush on him in the past and that crush was returning quickly. It would just... even if Shiro didn't feel the same, it would be wrong. Wouldn't it?</p>
<p>”What are you thinking about?” Shiro asks. ”You got that look you do when you're thinking of something”</p>
<p>”I-? No, it's fine. It's nothing”</p>
<p>”Oh come on. You know you can tell me anything, Keith. I mean, I'm not gonna pressure you if you really dont want to but... I told you ones I'd always be here and that hasn't changed.”</p>
<p>Oh my god, why is Shiro always so sweet?? It drives Keith crazy. And not necessarily in a bad way.</p>
<p>”Shiro, really, it's fine”</p>
<p>”Keith...”</p>
<p>”No I was just... it's stupid”</p>
<p>”Even so, now you've got me curious” Shiro grins.</p>
<p>”You're impossible.”</p>
<p>”Yup. So you might as well tell me” Shiro teases</p>
<p>”You're gonna think I'm weird and-”</p>
<p>”I won't. You're not weird and nothing you do is weird. I really wanna know,” he says earnestly.</p>
<p>”I was just..” Keith starts but hesitates. He can't actually ask this, can he? ”You dont- I mean, you <em>really</em> don't have to and it's stupid and maybe I'm just- but... Well, since non of us likes sleeping alone, I was just thinking, maybe we don't need to?”</p>
<p>The silence that followed drags on and Keith's almost too afraid to look Shiro in the eyes. He just fucking ruined everything. Shiro's gonna think he's super weird now. It's one thing sleeping next to Hunk. Hunk knows about his bad dreams and all that shit but Shiro's just gonna think he's lonely and pathetic now, isn't he?</p>
<p>”That... I mean, wouldn't Hunk mind?” Shiro finally asks ”Isn't he gonna be upset if you- if I sleep... with you?”</p>
<p>”I mean, no? I can't see why he would. You don't have to go around messing through our stuff or anything. It's just sleeping.” Keith offers.</p>
<p>”Just sleeping”</p>
<p>”Yes mean-” Keith turns bright red. Oh my god, did Shiro think he meant- that he was- that he was inviting Shiro into bed with him to have <em>sex</em>? ”Oh my god I didn't mean.. not... I was just talking about <em>sleeping</em>, being asleep next to each other. Nothing more!” Keith hurries to say.</p>
<p>Shiro actually turn bright red as well ”Oh no, I wasn't- Oh god, no, I didn't mean we would-! I would <em>never</em>. Please don't think I was- I donno, coming onto you, or something. I wouldn't!”</p>
<p>”No! And I mean, I wasn't- either... I was just...”</p>
<p>Could this be any more awkward? Keith wants to fall through the floor. Putting the fact that Keith actually likes Shiro aside for a second, he would never come onto him like this, would never flirt with him like this. And if he was ever brave enough to invite Shiro to his bed he wouldn't do that while he was sharing a bed with Hunk, platonic or otherwise. Other than being beyond awkward, it's also rude and disrespectful.</p>
<p>”I'm sorry,” Keith says, defeated</p>
<p>”No no, it's fine. I was the one assuming things. And I can't even begin to apologize for that. I would never come between you and Hunk like that. Or in any way. I promise”</p>
<p>”I mean, again, I don't think he'd mind. That's not the issue” Keith insists.</p>
<p>”You dont think he's mind if his boyfriend was sleeping in his bed with some other man?”</p>
<p>”His what now?”</p>
<p>”Boyfriend?” Shiro repeats ”or- well, I know you've never been big on labels, I dunno what you prefer to call your relationship, I just assumed.”</p>
<p>”He's not my boyfriend,” Keith says blatantly.</p>
<p>”Fiance then? Or husband?” Shiro says, looking confused ”I just thought- I mean, you don't have any rings... but I mean, you don't need that really I guess, if you don't want that. God, I'm sorry Keith.”</p>
<p>”Woh, wait, just- stop,” Keith says, holding his hands up towards Shiro as if that could stop him.</p>
<p>”We're not boyfriends. We're not- like, oh my god, we're not <em>married</em>. We're just friends.” Keith explains with a sigh and facepalm. ”Fuck I can't believe no one's told you.”</p>
<p>”Wait.. but.. you... How?”</p>
<p>”What?”</p>
<p>”You're not... together? But you're...”</p>
<p>Keith takes a deep breath and sighs ”We're not a couple. Never have been, never will. We're just best friends. And- shit, I'm sorry, I'm so used to everyone knowing I just.. it never occurred to me to actually tell you. I thought you knew, that someone had told you. I mean, you must have asked someone about this right?”</p>
<p>”I asked Hunk”</p>
<p>”What?”</p>
<p>”I asked Hunk and he-”</p>
<p>”He said we were together??”</p>
<p>”Not in so many words. But anyone would have made the assumption!”</p>
<p>”What did he say exactly and what did you ask?”</p>
<p>”Well I... I guess, maybe I didn't ask in a full sentence maybe, but the meaning was pretty heavily implied.”</p>
<p>”Apparently not enough,” Keith says with another sigh ”Shit, I can't believe you've thought we were a couple this entire time!” Keith's not sure if he wants to be scream or laugh.</p>
<p>”No offense, but have you seen you two together?”</p>
<p>”Oh my god, don't start. I know. Everyone thinks so, but fuck, why can't close friends just be close?”</p>
<p>”Keith, you got to admit, you two are unusually close.”</p>
<p>”Okay, yeah maybe but...” He starts ”I don't have those feeling for Hunk and even if I did he sure as hell doesn't for me. We're just friends okay?”</p>
<p>”Okay” Shiro agrees with a sigh of his own. ”Shit, I mean, this.. this wasn't a conversation I was ever expecting us to have,” he says with a small laugh.</p>
<p>”yah well” Keith gestures to nothing.</p>
<p>”So... you're not dating Hunk then?”</p>
<p>”No. Not even a little.”</p>
<p>”And you're single?”</p>
<p>”Very much.” Keith says with a laugh.</p>
<p>”And... well, when you invited me to bed that was still just sleeping?”</p>
<p>”Oh my god you thought I was inventing you to bed while I was dating someone else? Fuck, you must have thought I was-”</p>
<p>”I mean...” Shiro trails off with a little smile, ”I'm glad I was wrong. You've honestly never seemed like the cheating type to be so I'm glad I was wrong”</p>
<p>”Very wrong” Keith assures with a small smile of his own.</p>
<p>”But that was just sleeping, right? That's all you wanted?”</p>
<p>”I mean, yah? Was that, stupid? I know it's fucking weird but..”</p>
<p>”no, no. It's not. I was just maybe... never mind”</p>
<p>”What?”</p>
<p>”Nothing,” Shiro says with a sigh. ”So... just sleeping.”</p>
<p>”Mhm”</p>
<p>”I can do that.”</p>
<p>”You dont have to”</p>
<p>”I want to”</p>
<p>”We've already napped on the couch together, it's not that different” Shiro points out with a smile.</p>
<p>And he does have a point there. It's not like it would be a huge leap to go from sleeping on the couch together to sleeping in bed together. Keith really doesn't need to be making such a big deal out of this. They're just friends, helping each other out. Crush or no crush, that's all this is.</p>
<p>”Okay then” Keith agrees, waits half a moment for Shiro to nod before he gestures to the bedroom ”So um.. I'm gonna brush my teeth and stuff...” he trails off.</p>
<p>”Right, me too. Do you mind if I get my own pillow? Kinda picky with that” Shiro says sheepishly and Keith tries his hardest not to think about how cute that makes him.</p>
<p>”Sure. Of course.” Keith agrees then slips away into the bathroom before he can say anything stupid or talk himself out of this. It's just <em>sleeping</em>. They'll be fine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>